


【AU】A Lot Like Love (5) 完

by Kathleen_719



Series: A Lot Like Love [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 双向暗恋梗。一个不说破，一个不自知。终于知道当年发生什么事了，Wanda的小小恶作剧啊~~不过终于是守得云开见月明呢。可喜可贺。





	【AU】A Lot Like Love (5) 完

　Chapter Five

　Thor·Odinson长这么大，第一次知道什么叫恐慌。  
　Loki似乎把他拉黑了，不回信息不听电话。Thor有想过要去家里找他，但是Natasha的电话阻止了这一行动。  
　“虽然我不知道你们之间发生什么事，但Loki的情绪不太好。Thor，你了解Loki，他不肯跟你联络意味着什么，我相信你懂。给大家一些空间，让他冷静独处一下吧，如果你真的在乎Loki的话。”  
　Natasha的话合情合理，Thor挂了电话后泄气地坐在沙发上。  
　他实在想不通事情为何会急转直下。  
　相处经年，Thor和Loki之间为着各种各样的缘由爆发过无数次争吵。但是以往的争吵再激烈，总归会知道原因所在，过后无论谁先低头都好——通常是Thor，但Loki也试过先求和——和好便真的和好，争吵不会在双方心里留下芥蒂。  
　从不在愤怒中口不择言伤害彼此的感情，是Thor和Loki争吵的底线。  
　但这一次不同。前一秒他们还准备吃冰淇淋气氛融洽，下一秒Loki便冲着自己发飙。不知道原因便无法检视反省，更无从谈论改正修补。  
　这才是Thor最担忧的地方。  
　  
　即便知道Natasha的话是正确的，但是Mr. Odinson想见Mr. Laufeyson的心一日炽热过一日。不去打搅他，就远远看他一眼，也是好的。  
　接连几日的黄昏时分，都有高大英俊的金发男子戴着墨镜在某幢公寓对面的咖啡馆室外的座位上坐上半小时到四十分钟。  
　就这么坐了五天，Thor没等到想见的人，却意外看见了红发女子，和她身旁那有着一双温润棕色眼睛的英俊男子。  
　男子手中挽着购物袋站在靠马路的一侧，另一只手垂下来与红发女子的手相握。现在的Natasha与Thor印象中如豹子般强悍美丽的女子可谓判若两人。当然，不是说外表——那窈窕的腰身完全看不出怀孕，而是说精神状态。那种完全放松的，解除武装的，只是个沐浴在爱河中的女人的精神状态。  
　在咖啡馆前三个店铺位是一间BWS店。  
　身为俄罗斯人，Ms. Romanova爱伏特加如命。但是怀孕在身实在不适合喝烈酒。Natasha站在酒铺的玻璃橱窗徘徊不肯去。身旁的男人看对方一秒变小女孩，无奈但又温柔地笑了下，从袋子中找出个李子哄，红发女子摇头拒绝，眼睛又盯着五颜六色的酒瓶。  
　男子脾气相当好，也不勉强，只是走到隔壁的雪糕店买了两个三球的脆皮雪糕筒。淡绿色的朗姆酒薄荷雪糕成功“诱拐”了女士。  
　Natasha笑着接过两个雪糕筒乖乖迈步。她开心地吃一口的同时还不忘给现在双手都挽着袋子的男人吃一口。  
　分享雪糕的俊男美女如何不羡煞旁人？  
　  
　Thor这时才惊觉，原来这几年来，Loki和Natasha之间的氛围只有朋友的亲密。无论Mr. Laufeyson还是Ms. Romanova看对方的目光内，都不曾有过爱情火花的跳跃。  
　沐浴爱河时交缠的目光，是应该像Natasha看这位男士，或是……Loki看自己？  
　Mr. Odinson心跳骤然加速。  
　Loki是为了陪在一直不停换女朋友的自己身边，等自己发现他真实的心意啊！为了避免尴尬，也不给自己压力，他甚至找Natasha演了这么久的戏！  
　Thor·Odinson，你真是个无可救药的大笨蛋！  
　  
　****  
　Frigga对儿子突然跑回来的事很是惊讶，而且他回家后二话不说便跑上楼直奔自己的房间。不久后，Wanda又急急忙忙跑过来说要找Thor哥哥，还双目含泪？  
　这些孩子们都怎么了？  
　  
　Thor席地而坐，手中捧着打开了的珐琅水晶复活节蛋。经Natasha友情提醒——“Loki生气前你们究竟在谈什么？”——Mr. Odinson便赶回家看这个伴手礼。  
　紫红色丝绒内部躺着一张小卡片。  
　“我希望对你说的话包含八个字母，能猜得出来我的心意吗？”  
　卡片正面写着这么一句说话。  
　翻过卡片后面，则是龙飞凤舞的一个话题单词：  
　“SURPRISE~~”  
　挺出色的一个玩笑，不是吗？  
　Mr. Odinson拿起卡片翻来覆去的看，也不明白究竟他亲爱的Loki究竟为什么生气。  
　“Thor哥哥~~~~对不起~~~~~~”随着声音来到跟前的，是Wanda水汪汪的大眼睛。  
　“嗯？Wanda你最近总跟我说对不起呢。”Thor虽不明所以，但还是温柔地摸了下Wanda的头，安抚这个看起来像受惊小鸟的妹妹。  
　“因为，我真的没有恶意，只是一时贪玩……”  
　说罢，在房间主人惊奇的目光中，Wanda揭开了复活节蛋内的被紫红色丝绒包裹着的填塞海绵。里面还有一张小卡片，和一枚银质戒指。  
　  
　只需看一眼，Thor便认出来，这是Loki的字迹。  
　小卡片上就只有很简单的八个字母：  
　“I Love You.”  
　没有多余的花巧，也没有华丽的词句，就只有这么简单的一句“我爱你”。按照Loki的才情，要旁征博引或写些诗情画意的句子，是易如反掌的事情。  
　但他没有。他只写了这么一句话。  
　深爱经年，千帆过尽后，可能真的只有这么一句话最能代表那一腔无处可诉说的深情。  
　“I Love You.”我爱你。  
　致这世上，我最爱的你。  
　  
　“Thor哥哥？”Wanda看着面前高大的金发男子突然涌出的泪水，完全慌了神。  
　“我没事Wanda。我只是……”  
　我只是既高兴又遗憾。Loki的爱一直近在咫尺，而我却总是后知后觉。  
　  
　******  
　Stark Resort的开幕庆典有多盛大豪华，对项目经理来说就有多大的压力。  
　他不但要确保每个单独环节能顺利，还要确保环节与环节之间的衔接不会掉链子。这份工作可不轻松。毕竟，谁知道完美的计划在现场会遭遇何种特发情况呢？  
　更何况，这场盛大活动算是临场换帅——Mr. Laufeyson可是硬着头皮顶了突然请病假的Vision总场监的位置。  
　Loki知道如果接Vision手的话，肯定会见到Thor。  
　为着此理由他不是没有犹豫过。但是无论出于情还是义，自己都应该接手。  
　就义来说，Vision病了，Natasha怀孕，公司的资深合伙人就只剩下自己；Stark Resort的项目可是大家努力争取回来的，也为之熬了无数通宵，临门一脚不容有失。  
　就情来说，好吧，Loki承认，冷静完之后，他还是好想见到Thor，他就是无法不爱这个男人。或者等工作完成后，他们可以坐下来谈一谈？毕竟他已经喜欢了他这么多年，即使要结束也要有个明明白白的Ending。  
　  
　一切都按照Vision的计划顺利进行，当然途中少不了有一两个，两三个，三四个小意外，但是都被身经百战的临时总场监解决了。而精神高度集中工作压力太大的后果，便是Mr. Laufeyson胃痛发作。  
　一开始只是钝钝的疼，每次疼痛来袭都只是十来秒，之后便缓解。现在则已达到延绵不绝疼痛的程度，额头开始渗出汗来。Loki知道这个征兆，自己应该停下来休息，喝点温水吃片止痛药，或者应该吃点东西。  
　但是一小时后要开始的烟花表演出了问题，技术人员还未到位。  
　Mr. Laufeyson一手捂着胃一手拿着电话。忽然，电话从自己手中被拿走，取而代之的是一杯温水。  
　熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音在耳畔响起：  
　“张嘴。”  
　忙昏头的黑发男子本能地照做。一粒药片塞进口中。有点粗糙的手指划过自己的嘴唇。  
　“你该休息了。”  
　Thor不由分说拉着Loki的手便往客房电梯方向走，一边走还一边安慰他说，烟花表演本来就是Peter负责，他该信任一下这个Tony最看重的年轻人。  
　Loki乖乖地被拖着手进了电梯，又到了高级海景套房。他一直很安静的接受这个男人的照顾。他们之间一直以来都是这种氛围的。现在只不过是经过小小插曲后的回归常态罢了。  
　像一个循环。在暧昧里出不去的循环。  
　应该是药效发挥了，胃部的痛楚舒缓了。神经一放松，Mr. Laufeyson就想睡觉。自从吵架之后，他就没好好睡过一觉。  
　闭上眼睛睡觉前，好像听到Thor说让自己休息一下，然后吃东西……  
　  
　再次睁开眼睛看一眼手表，才睡了45分钟便醒了。手机上是Peter发来的蜘蛛侠比划Okay手势的表情包。  
　Thor是对的，这个年轻人的确值得信赖。  
　“你醒啦。吃点东西吧。不然胃疼还要复发。”Thor的声音随着食物的香气一同飘过来。  
　Mr. Laufeyson坐到沙发上一边吃粥一边不忘调侃：  
　“如果Asgard Chamber的出品是这样的话，我真怀疑你是靠什么开如此多分店的？”  
　其实他知道这粥应该是Thor的手艺，那熟悉的味道自己怎么会忘。被调侃的人也不生气甚至不回嘴，只是静静的看着所爱的人一口一口把自己的心思吃下去。  
　  
　等到Loki吃完了，Thor的紧张也累积到了顶端。他想开口跟深爱的人表白自己的爱意，还想解释之前的误会。想说的太多，反而不知从何说起才是。  
　“Loki, I Love You.”  
　当真的开口之时，冲口而出的果然便是最重要的话。  
　Loki有点怀疑自己幻听了。Thor说完这句话后便一直在絮絮叨叨剖析自己对他来说有多重要，然后又解释卡片的事。实际上，这些都不重要——好吧，也不是不重要啦。  
　“Wait! 你刚才说什么？”Loki打断了Thor的话。  
　“刚才哪一句？”Thor想了想，“我看到的是Wanda开玩笑时……”  
　“不是这句。”  
　“你是我的唯一……”  
　“最开始那一句啦！”  
　“I Love You？”Thor重复了一次，看到Loki明亮的绿眸中绽放而出的光彩，他知道自己该干什么了。  
　Mr. Odinson一把将Mr. Laufeyson拥进怀内，在他耳边不停地温柔地说着I Love You。感受怀中人回抱自己的力度，感受这种两情相悦的真实。  
　  
　窗外的烟花如期而至。  
　Thor和Loki并肩立在窗前欣赏。辛苦了那么久的项目，终于完满落幕啦。  
　烟花璀璨，随着音乐变换图案。  
　突然，图案一变而成盛大的几个字母。  
　I LOVE YOU  
　楼下的人群发出欢呼。  
　面对Loki询问的眼神，Thor耸肩表示这么高调绝对不是自己的作风。  
　“大概是Tony的爱好吧。”  
　“他大概怕你说不出口，所以打算帮你一把。”  
　面对嘲笑，Thor也不恼，只是捏了一把Loki敏感的腰然后又把他整个人转过来圈进自己怀内，这次抱得极紧，紧得好像要把对方揉进自己体内永不分开一般。  
　“May I kiss my love now？”  
　“You may kiss your love now.”  
　映着窗外璀璨的烟花，请亲吻你的深爱。  
　  
　END


End file.
